


Michael/Teyla fic for petitevanou

by koalathebear



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the request of petitevanou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael/Teyla fic for petitevanou

_You look familiar. Do I know you?_

 _Are ... are we friends?_

 _Yes_

As part of Michael's physiotherapy, Teyla had much time teaching Michael Athosian hand to hand combat techniques. Their bodies had moved swiftly, evading, attacking as they they had fought one another, skin against skin with a closeness that was almost intimate. He knew that her taut body was leanly muscled and strong, he had admired the confident deadliness of her movements. During one sparring session, she had told him that he was a good fighter. Very good, she had told him with an odd expression in her eyes. He knew why now.

 _It is all about catching your opponent off balance._

"I know - you're angry. I lied to you. But you had no right to do this to me. I won't let you experiment on me any more," Michael told her as he took her hostage and forced her forward at gunpoint. After they had crossed through the Stargate into the darkness of a new planet, Michael leaned against a tree, making sounds of exhaustion or pain.

"I am sensing something. There are Wraith nearby," Teyla told him.

Michael straightened as Teyla turned to face him. His skin was now a pale grey and his pupils had become slits. "Yes, there are," he told her.

As Teyla backed away from him in horror, he raised his pistol and pointed it at her again. Suddenly he convulsed in agony again.

"It is not too late. We can still go back. Doctor Beckett can give you an injection, take away the pain," Teyla told him swiftly.

"No! This is how it's supposed to be. I'm returning to what I was". He straightened and walked towards her inexorably. "What I _am_ ".

Teyla awoke with a shudder, realising that she was lying on her back on the ground, the restraints removed. The sight of the Wraith hive ship in the distance horrified her and she watched as she saw Wraith disembarking from the hive ship.

"This is what I was drawn to," he told her, his voice deep and harsh.

Teyla turned to discover that he was standing beside her. His transformation was continuing with startling rapidity, his face developing the facial ridges of a Wraith. His hair was growing whiter and his teeth grew longer.

"Michael," Teyla said softly.

"Don't call me that," he said harsh, fully aware that his voice was changing. It was rougher, more guttural. As humanity drained out of him, so did the quieter more measured tones of a man.

"How should I address you then?" she asked him.

Michael flinched, remembering how he had laughed in delight when he had succeeded in defeating Teyla for the first time, pinning her to the ground, her body close to his and her dark eyes filled with pride at his accomplishment. There had been no fear in her eyes, only pleasure and frank admiration for his skill. That had not been feigned. He knew that. He could not help recalling how she had defended him when Ronon had gone for his throat.

"The dreams. Were you lying about those, too?" he asked her abruptly.

Teyla shook her head. "I, too have walked through a Wraith ship in my thoughts and dreams. I have seen myself with the face of a Wraith".

"But you are not one of us," he told her.

She shook her head. "And you are also no longer one of them. Not completely".

"I am Wraith," he told her coldly.

"Would a Wraith be so angry at the actions of a human?" Teyla asked him. "Would the betrayal of a friend hurt so much?" Her face was questioning.

"You are not my friend, you never were," he told her.

Teyla lowered her head slightly. "I felt that we had become friends and I am very sorry that I lied to a friend," she told him. "That was wrong".

"You think it possible to be friends with a Wraith? I thought that you considered being a Wraith was some kind of disease that can be cured".

Teyla was silent for a moment. "Michael, when you entered my mind you were able to find a way to control my actions - but I was also able to glimpse your thoughts." Michael stared at her in horror. "I see that you are not like them".

"Make no mistake, Teyla Emmagan. I am as you have said. I am evil, I will kill your kind, I will feed upon you, I will show you no mercy and I know nothing of compassion," as he said the words, they felt hollow and this angered him.

"At one time, perhaps I would have agreed with you," she said slowly. "Humanity also has those who are cruel and without compassion and yet we have those who would try to do what is right. It is not unreasonable to assume that such differences could also exist among the Wraith".

Michael reached out his hand. Teyla did not move as he rested it lightly on her brow.

 _But we **did** give him the retrovirus. We made him human. Now **we** have the responsibility to treat him as we would any other ..._

"I also saw your thoughts, Teyla Emmagan. This thing you call compassion is within you. I know you felt regret ... and sorrow - for me," he said with disbelieving wonder in his voice.

"I believe that we made you human - and we have a responsibility to treat you as a human," she told him calmly. "You were wrong to try to enter my mind, to try to control me". There was a thread of anger in her voice. She still felt violated by his actions and Michael stared at her. "They are aware of us. They are coming," she told him suddenly as she realised that the Wraith drew near. She shivered from more than the chill in the night air.

"I know. And I will return to them," he said in a voice that was terrible in its flatness.

"Then we shall be enemies again," Teyla told him.

"We never stopped being enemies," he said although part of him was shocked to find that the words brought him almost physical pain.

"What will you do with me? Feed on me? Is that why you brought me all this way?" She asked him, staring at him with wariness in her eyes and yet she did not run from him.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the urge". He raised his right hand and looked at the palm. "And now that I'm truly able to feed again, I feel it even more". He turned his palm towards Teyla and there was a slit in the centre of it.

Teyla faced him without flinching. "Then go ahead," she told him.

Michael stared at her in disbelief, conflicting emotions on his face. He slowly stretched out his hand towards her as she stood very still before him despite the fear in her eyes.

Michael, groaning, struggled to stop himself from continuing to reach towards her. When his hand was mere inches from her chest, he stopped and pulled his hand back from her. Teyla gazes at him hopefully.

"You are different, Michael..." she told him.

 _Are ... are we friends?_

 _Yes_

"No!" he roared, raising his hand high to plunge towards her. His body flinched violently as bullets were fired and he slumped to the ground, twitching in pain, his eyes staring up at Teyla as she ran towards Ronon and John.

 _I'm sorry_. Teyla stumbled as she ran and Ronon and John reached down to steady her. She turned her head towards where the Wraith were carrying an injured Michael away. _We will meet again ..._


End file.
